


Unfinished works that I might revisit someday

by appunJuice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Pre-Hogwarts, Time Travel, Weddings, but i have whole key scenes and most of the plot for these stories planned out, i looked through it a bit but there might still be some mistakes here and there, i probs dk how to finish it, idk what else to tag, im still recovering from my writing scars, lost interest in writing it but still KINDA wanna write it, more tags to be added as i add more stories, ok so these are HELLA unfinished lemme tell u, or im a bit too busy rn and just got lost on how to write again, so pls have mercy on me, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appunJuice/pseuds/appunJuice
Summary: Dumping all of my unfinished works here because I put effort into them and at least want people to see them, yeah. There's a chance I might revisit them and finish them, but for now they're unfinished for the foreseeable future.Do keep in mind, UNFINISHED WORKS.





	Unfinished works that I might revisit someday

**Author's Note:**

> Plot of this is that Snape time travels back in time to kill James and take Lily for himself after wallowing enough in his own misery, they'd have a healthy relationship, no worries.
> 
> What's written so far is the introduction, so it doesn't really get into the meat of the story, but it's building up to it.

Severus watched as Lily Evans slipped from his grasp, his friendship with her falling through his fingertips like sand. He watched as she grew progressively distant towards him, and instead preferred to hang with the Potter boy and his goons. After years of flirting with her, and of bullying Severus to show that he had power, Lily finally gave Potter a chance at her heart and began dating him during their 7th year in Hogwarts, after she was appointed as Head Girl.

His bully, the person who's tortured him since the beginning of his time in Hogwarts, the one who he despised the most, was dating his previously known best friend. Oh how Severus loathed him, wished that he were in his place instead. How come this arrogant Gryffindor got to date his crush after years of rejection from the same woman? Whilst he, Severus, had a healthy friendship with said woman yet wasn't even given a second thought after their falling out. He truly despised James Potter for having it all.

Perhaps he saw the signs of their blooming romantic attraction towards one another. Perhaps it was staring at him straight in the face, words practically being screamed in his ears. And perhaps he chose to ignore these signs, the warnings that Lily was slipping away from him.

Maybe that was why he joined Tom Riddle and his Death Eater followers.

He knew they were bad company, he knew, but he didn't care. After his falling out with Lily, he felt like he truly belonged with them. One of the reasons why they even had the falling out in the first place was because Severus joined the Death Eaters. Who was she to judge him for his choices? If she could join Potter's group, couldn't he, in turn, join Riddle and his followers? And he truly did admire Riddle. He saw him as something that he wished to become one day. Smart, handsome, loved by all, all the traits he wished he had.

When the day came for Lily and James' wedding, he was sent an invitation to attend. Of course he wanted to attend, especially since Lily took the time to even send him an invitation, but his jealousy of the groom and the hatred he harboured towards some of its attendees outweighed his choice to attend. Lily had hoped to reconcile things between them, and perhaps rebuild their broken friendship during her wedding day, but alas that was not to happen as one of the best seats, reserved specially for her childhood best friend, was left vacant throughout the entire day.

Years after, Severus was considered one of the Dark Lord's most loyal followers, having earned the trust and favour of most of his fellow Death Eaters. Meanwhile, Lily and James were expecting their first child in a few months' time, the happy couple currently preparing for their firstborn's arrival. Severus knew full well about Lily's condition, but he neither had the guts nor the will to visit her and give her well-wishes for her child. He also didn't want to visit their home and see how happy the woman he loved was with a man, a man who sadly wasn't him.

A few months after Lily's death at the hands of the Dark Lord, and after he pleaded with everything he had to his master to leave the Potters alone, along with becoming a spy for Dumbledore in the process, he found himself at the front steps of Petunia Dursley's home, peeping through a window to see how she had been treating the final gift Lily had given to the world. 

When he saw the boy, Harry, neglected and malnourished, he couldn't help but feel outraged at Petunia. Why had she been treating her only nephew so harshly? Did she not love her sister at all and deliberately chose to disregard him as nothing but a waste of space because of it? Surely not! He has known her since she was a child, and he knew that she loves her sister very much. So why? 

When he got a better view of the boy, he finally saw it, the very person he hated the most. Instead of seeing a face similar to Lily's, he saw a face nearly identical to Potter's. The messy, unruly onyx hair, and a face that will surely grow into one that people could mistaken for James Potter's. The only thing different between the two were their eyes. Potter's child had inherited Lily's sharp, brilliant verdant eyes. After staring at the child, the very culmination of Lily and Potter's genes combined, he couldn't stand to look more. And so he fled, wanting to be as far away from the monstrous gift as much as he could.

Years passed as Severus went back to Hogwarts as a Potions Master, teaching batch after batch of rude, undisciplined brats with no regards for the consequences that they may have for mishandling dangerous ingredients. He's dealt with plenty in his years at Hogwarts as a student, but never had he thought to extend his years in the castle as a teacher, imparting his knowledge on future generations. But, while he may have enjoyed teaching a minority of his students, none of them seemed to stand out to him as much as Potter Junior did when he attended Hogwarts for his first year.

The child was a menace, flaunting his skills just as Potter once did. The child was arrogant, egotistical, and terribly irresponsible. He walked into Severus’ class as though he owned the palace with his Weasley companion, perhaps thinking that he would get the same celebrity-like treatment the other professors were so willfully serving him, feeding his developing ego.

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN, these are UNFINISHED WORKS.
> 
> Hope you still enjoyed! Please do tell me what you think about the story written thus far, feedback is always majorly appreciated!


End file.
